1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to a method of driving image data capable of improving (e.g., reducing) luminance deviation and chromatic deviation caused by a voltage drop depending on arrangement position of pixels and to a display device driven by the method of driving image data.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a display device includes a plurality of pixels in an area defined by a black matrix and/or a pixel defining layer. The types of display devices may be categorized into a liquid crystal display (LCD), a plasma display panel (PDP), an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display, and the like.
Examples of methods for driving the display device include a sequential driving method of receiving data signals in response to scan signals sequentially applied to the plurality of pixels and emitting lights from the pixels in order of data signal arrival, and a digital driving method of receiving the data signals for one frame and emitting light from all the pixels concurrently (e.g., simultaneously).
In addition, the display device includes a data driver configured to supply data signals to each of the plurality of pixels. The recent trends toward large-sized and high-resolution display devices require more pixels, and power lines applying power to each pixel are therefore reduced in width and increased in length, thereby increasing the resistances of the power lines. A voltage drop caused by the increased resistance produces a voltage deviation of a driving power between pixels adjacent to (or near) the power lines and pixels spaced apart (or far) from the power lines. This voltage deviation leads to non-uniform luminance of pixels depending on the distance of the pixels from the power lines.
The plurality of pixels provided in the OLED display may display one of a plurality of colors including red, green, and blue. The respective pixels include light-emitting materials having different characteristics so as to realize different colors, where driving current values may differ in accordance with the various colors. Further, the voltage deviation of the driving power produced due to the voltage drop along the power line may vary depending on the respective pixels for emitting light having different colors. As a result, luminance and chromaticity may vary depending on the distance of the respective pixels from the power lines.
The magnitude of the voltage deviation of the driving power may be produced based on the color and the position of the pixels in the display device, thereby causing non-uniformity of luminance and chromaticity.
It is to be understood that this background of the technology section is intended to provide useful background for understanding the technology and as such disclosed herein, the technology background section may include ideas, concepts or recognitions that were not part of what was known or appreciated by those skilled in the pertinent art prior to a corresponding effective filing date of subject matter disclosed herein.